I'm coming home
by Alanah963
Summary: REDOING CHAPTERS 1-13 What if Izzie and Alex slept together before she left and she's coming back,three years later, with a surprise for him. Okay seriously bad summary but give it a chance,please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is just kinda how I hope Izzie comes back into GA :D Reviews make my day :) This is set almost 3 years after 6x12

I missed Alex. I missed him so much sometimes I almost couldn't get up and go to work, or even function, But I had reasons too. Before Alex told me to leave, We slept together and as a result of that I got pregnant. I moved to L.A and moved in with Addison. She became my rock through out all this. The day I gave birth, well I say gave birth I didn't really give birth and emergency C-Section had to be performed. As the cord had become wrapped around one of the babies neck, And yes you read that right, babies, twins to be exact, Jacob George Stevens and Juliet Meredith Stevens. They're two years and two months old, Jacob being older by a few seconds. Jacob's a mini-Alex, that's the only way you could describe him really. He had Alex's hair and eyes. He looked like you cloned Alex and shrunk him. Juliet, well she's a mini-me. My blonde hair, in ringlets, my electric blue eyes, everything.

I woke up at 8:30,even though I had the day off. I always got up, made Addison breakfast and cleaned the house, I felt as though it were my responsibility, seeing as Addison had put up with me through everything and supported me financially. I wasn't making a lot of money. It had to be a quarter of what I was being paid at Seattle-Grace-Mercy-West. That's what I had to do today! I had to go into the hospital and talk to the chief about a raise. I heard Juliet and Jacob coming downstairs. Jacob was never good in the mornings, a lot like his father I suppose. Juliet well Juliet is the complete opposite, Juliet is a ray of sunshine she came running up to me "MOMMY!" As she jumped into my arms, "Morning princess, Good sleep?" She nodded pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes, I sat her and Jacob down at the table and gave them breakfast, I checked the time, It was ten to nine, Addison was normally up by now. I walked up the stairs and to her. She was curled up into a ball under the blankets snoring, "ADDISON MONTGOMERY!" She hopped straight up, her hair twice the size it normally was "Izzie what time is it?" "Ten to nine, breakfast is on the table, so get your ass up out of that bed, get dressed and then go eat," I said laughing as I walked out of her room. The twins were just finished they're breakfast, so I took them upstairs to get dressed, I would normally pick out two outfits for them each and let them pick the one they wanted to wear. Juliet had picked a red dress, white tights and black shoes, Jacob picked jeans and a red and white t-shirt and a pair of converse. I told the twins to play together for ten minutes while mommy got dressed. I went into my room, put on my jeans a baby blue ruffled blouse and a pair of black heels, I grabbed my wedding and engagement rings off my nightstand, I didn't wear them on my hands anymore, I threaded them through a gold chain and wore them around my neck. I went downstairs to get my hand bag and our three coats, and saw Addison left a scribbled note on the counter "Iz working till 8 see you later x" "Juliet,Jacob. Come on" The twins ran downstairs "Come on kiddies, coats on please."

After we were all set to go, I put them into the car and drove to the hospital "Now kids, you have to be quiet while mommys talking to her boss okay, And if you are we might just have to get pizza and ice-cream for dinner" I said with a smile watching their reactions, We hardly ever got take out. I arrived into the chiefs office, Juliet and Jacob sat down on the couch, and started reading a book they had brought with them,well reading what I mean is looking at the pretty pictures. "Stevens, perfect just the woman I wanted to see, We've started a new program with a hospital in Seattle, Its were we swap residents for a year, Would you be interested?" "Depends, how much does it pay, because as you know chief I have two children to support and I'm doing it by myself," I snapped at him, "It pays triple what you currently earn," "Do I've to sign something?" The chief nodded and pulled a clipboard out of a drawer, "Just sign here and here and initial here," He said gesturing to different areas on the page, "When do I move?" "Two weeks from today, Accommodation is provided, You'll be given two weeks of paid leave to pack and organise everything," "Thanks chief," As I was leaving I felt I had to ask "Chief, just as a matter of fact, what hospital is it?" "Why Stevens its your old hospital!" "What old hospital?" I whispered hoping I had another old hospital, "Why Stevens, Its Seattle Grace Mercy West!"

"Thanks chief," I whispered carrying Juliet and Jacob out of his office, As they had both fallen asleep on his couch. When I reached the elevator. That's when I let the tears flow. I sent the kids upstairs to play, as I sat downstairs with a glass of red wine in my hand, staring at a blank television screen, wondering what I was going to do, Would I see Alex again? What would he say about the twins? Finally eight o clock came, And Addison arrived home, she sat down beside me "I'm being transferred Addison," I said my voice completely monotone "What! To where?" she said, completely in shock. "Seattle Grace Mercy West" "Did you sign on it?" "Yeah I did,"I said beginning to break down. "Oh Izzie" The tears started to flow freely down my face, "I miss him Addison, I miss him so much, it hurts to breathe sometimes," "I know baby girl, I know" Addison said as she rubbed small circles on my back, "When?" "Two weeks," "Then what are you crying about, get up we have packing to do," I started to laugh and wipe away my tears. First we ate the pizza and ice cream with the twins. Then we started packing. We started on my room and closet first, then the twins and then some stuff Addison thought I should have, All in all in took us about 13 days, which was good as we were moving tomorrow.

The drive was a long one, by the time we got there I was almost falling asleep at the wheel, I pulled into the driveway of our new home, which came fully furnished. It looked so much like Meredith's house, I carried the twins inside and put them to bed, I kissed both of their foreheads "Goodnight my babies, Mommy loves you both so much,"

A/N(Part 2) Okay so leave reviews and let me know what you think,. But please I'm desperate for some feedback.

Alanah x :*


	2. Chapter 2

'Crap' I thought as I jumped out of bed and looked at the clock, '8:40' it read, but then I remembered I didn't start work till tomorrow. I went into Juliet and Jacob's room and saw one empty bed and Jacob curled up into a ball, the blanket tossed around the bed. He slept like his father. Juliet wasn't in bed but that was nothing new she was normally the first one up. I went into the playroom which was beside their bedroom, and saw her playing a game with her barbies ,her back faced towards me. I stood there and watched her child-like innocence with blonde hair in ringlets cascading beautifully down her light pink love heart pyjamas.

"Good morning baby" I said as I walked over and kissed her on the check "Mommy, you awake!" "Yes I am baby, now how about we go wake up your brother and then mommy will make pancakes," "Yeah!" Yeah! Up mommy up," She demanded reaching up towards me. "Okay baby" I said as I picked her up and placed her on my hips. I went into their bedroom, pulled the blankets off Jacob, opened the curtains and window. "Nooo! Mommy I tired," "I know baby but don't you want pancakes?" Juliet jumped on top of his bed "Ou' bed, sweepy head" This moment remembered me of when Cristina did this to Meredith, I also remembered how Meredith had looked when I left. I put the twins into the playroom and started making their pancakes, I had made my mind up I was going to call over to Meredith today. I missed her too much, Meredith and I were close, almost as close as I am with George, was, was with George, God I missed him so much. "Kids pancakes, No running please," Of course they didn't listen, they both bolted in to get the syrup first. I started mentally making a list: Get the kids and myself ready. Call over to Meredith, Find out about Alex

After we finished our breakfast I said "Come on kiddies, we need to get ready," I got Juliet dressed in a purple dress, black leggings and purple shoes. Then I moved onto Jacob, I got him dressed in a pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt and a pair of runners(trainers, sneakers, whatever floats your boat).Then I wrapped them up in their coats and gave them one of my medical journals to look through, they loved them. I thought it was the colours but Addison had other ideas "Destined to be doctors Izzie but then again I suppose its in the family, what with their parents and all of their parents friends being doctors," I put on my red blouse, jeans, heels and my beige trench coat. I strapped the twins in and we set off. I looked at the time on the dash it read '10:00' I knew the way to Merediths like the back of my hand. So it wasn't really a surprise when I pulled up there without realising it. I pulled in outside the house, lifted the twins out of the car. I rang the bell and I heard chaos, the kind of chaos there was every morning when we were interns. Suddenly Meredith opened the door, she seemed to have aged 5 years since the last time I saw her, and there was a baby on her hip "Meredith" I breathed. "Izzie, Oh my God, Izzie, Come in. Please, come in" Juliet and Jacob hid behind me, Meredith led us into the kitchen "Can I get you anything Iz? Coffee?" "No thanks Meredith, just come sit down we need to have a chat," Jacob and Juliet were both hiding behind me still, "Jacob, Juliet say Hello to Meredith" "Hello to Meredith," They both said simultaneously "Hi guys," Meredith said holding back a laugh "Meredith whos this little one?" I said tickling the baby, making her laugh, "This is Mya, she turned one a couple of months ago" She said with a smile, obviously remembering a happy memory "Hi Mya, I'm your aunty Izzie, I'm sorry I wasn't here till now but don't worry, I'll spoil you rotten to make up for it" I said tickling her cheeks once again, making her laugh. I noticed Meredith stiffen "So Izzie why are you back?" "Our hospitals are swapping residents for a year," "Why don't the kids go and watch television?" "Yeah kids how about it," They both nodded shyly as Meredith led them into the sitting room and turned on the telly for them and baby Mya, "Izzie, how could you?" Meredith spat coldly at me, "How could I what?" "Come back her after almost three years, and with another mans kids no less, do you know what that's going to do to Alex? After you left he turned back into intern Alex, But then he joined peds and he slowly came back to who he was but like Iz-" "MER! Stop, they're his kids, Meredith, The day he told me to leave we slept together, I tried telling him so so many times, but every time I did he'd just hang up the phone on me," "Oh," She just sat there looking all sad and stuff "Meredith" I whispered "How is he?" "I knew this was coming, He's fine, still living here, he's majoring in peds," "Is he -"I couldn't even finish the sentence, it killed me to think of him with anyone else "No but he is going out with an OBGYN, her names Lucy, they've been going out for about a month" She whispered looking down, "I'm sorry Meredith I have to go," "That's fine Izzie just call again soon or something," She said giving me a one armed hug, squashing baby Mya between us. I strapped the kids in and drove away just in time to see Alex pull up with a blonde in the car, he started laughing at something she said, and I felt my heart skip a beat. I don't have a clue what he's going to say when he sees me and Juliet and Jacob. I felt a tear slide down my cheeks but I wiped it away before Juliet or Jacob could notice. I shook my head and drove away.

_Sorry I didn't really update it much, there just wasn't a lot I could do. __L Review and I'll send you your very own imaginary Alex. :D_

_Alanah :* mwah x_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: its based on Greys Anatomy but this is kinda what I hope to see happen on it, Anyway dudes come on, review Am I really that bad? ;)

I drove home, cooked dinner for the twins, and changed them into their pjs. I ate my dinner while the twins chatted away. We went into the sitting, where I put on Finding Nemo for the twins, I was holding back the tears, and they werent from the movie. They were from seeing Alex,my Alex, with another girl. I killed me inside, "Alright kiddies, bedtimes," "But Mommy-" They said in unison before I cut them "Kids. Bed. Now." I loved them and all, trust me I did but I just couldnt deal with them groaning about bed tonight,I walked up the stairs with them and tucked them in, "Night babies I love you," I whispered and turned out the light. I walked down stairs, got the house-phone(land-line, whatever floats your boat) a glass of red wine and called Addison, "Hello," God I missed her "Addy" I breathed, "Iz, oh my god, how are you? Have you seen him yet? Does he know about the twins? What'd he say? Do you miss me yet? Howre the twins?" "Woah woah Addy, one at a time, okay I'll try and answer them,Depressed,yes,no,he didnt see me, of course I do and asleep," "Hey you've a good memory" Addy said and I could hear the smile in her voice, "Addy I really need you here right now," I said my voice cracking due to the tears, "I know baby-girl, I need you to, Listen I'm gonna try and talk the boss into giving me a few days off soon and then I can come up there and we can do what we normally do," I could hear the seductive tone in her voice and I could almost see her winking. Yes Addy and I had sex once...Twice... Okay I give up a lot. But we're not lesbian or bi-sexual or anything. Its just sex( amazing sex) but still its only closure for us. Addy for Derek and me for Alex, "Look Addy I've to go, I've to be at the hospital by 9 tomorrow, Bye" "Have fun with that, bye pet, ring me after work tomorrow," I climbed into bed and dreamed of nothing but Alex.

My alarm clock went off at 7:30, I quickly got up and set out three bowls of ceral. Then I got the kids up, Haven was up like a ray of sunshine but Asher like his father would not get. In the end I just fake left the house and he jumped up and ran downstairs. We ate our breakfast quickly and I got the kids dressed, Asher in a blue hoody,jeans and sneakers(Trainers,runners, whatever floats your boat), I put a white long sleeve top,red dress,white tights and black shoes on Haven. I then ran into my room and threw on jeans and a t-shirt. I packed the twins bags as they would be staying at the hospital daycare. We were loaded in the car and ready to go by 8:30. 'Perfect' I thought to myself, I pulled into a spot in the car park(parking lot) and lifted the twins out, they were in awe of the hospital. "Come on kiddies" I said as I dragged them into the elevator, down we when to the third floor, where once the doors opened Asher took off running, I lifted Haven up into my arms and jogged after him. I waited untill we were in a long hallway "ASHER ALEX STEVENS!" I yelled, he turned around but kept running, then he ran into someone,he fell on the ground and started crying and who ever he banged into lost all his paper-work. He burst into tears, I ran over to him and picked him up "Its okay baby,its okay," I whispered to him as I stroked his hair "I'm so sorr-" I started but stopped the minute I saw who it was... It was Alex. He looked at me, then at Asher in my arms,then at Haven standing next to me and ran off. I put the twins into the daycare and headed up to the ER where I was scheduled for my first day back, I heard yell at me "Stevens! Karev! Incoming trauma" I went outside to wait for the ambulance, I stood there snapping the edge of the glove against my wrist, "Would you stop! For Gods sakes Iz,"Alex spat at me, Suddenly the ambulance pulled up and the paramedices jumped out with a gurney "What'd we got?" "Nina Duggan, 21 year old female, half african amerian half caucasion, trauma to the head and 6 months pregnant," "Page Shepard,Robbins and Fields," Alex shouted to a nurse, "I can do the first two but you know what the chief said, Alex shes getting fired for malpractise so shes not allowed on any cases," Suddenly her monitor flatlined, Shepard came over "Derek shes hemorging and the babys in distress, We need to operate and do an emergancy C-Section," Everyone looked at me in shock "Now, people I wanna save this baby," She was rushed into surgery where I managed to get the baby out "She's not breathing, push 9cc of or,.5 cc of fe and .5 of biacarb," I said doing chest compressions on the baby with one finger, "I have a heartbeat!" The whole OR breathed a sigh of releif. Alex and I took her off to the NICU while Derek worked on saving the moms life, "You know Iz you were really good in there," "Thanks Alex, you should have seen me during my C-Section, O-My daughter stopped breathing and I was ordering the whole OR around," I almost said Our daughter but I caught myself just in time, "Why didn't you tell me Iz?" Alex said with a sigh "I tried, Alex and every single time you would hang up or ignore my texts and emails,Alex?" "Yeah Iz" "They're yours, Ashen and Haven I mean, they're your kids,"

A/N Dun dun duuuuuuuuuh, Whats Alex gonna say to that? Will Addison come to Seattle? Review and find out ;) Alanah :* mwah xxxxx 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is dedicated for Ciara who helped me out with a serious case of writers block :D I dont really use parragraphs as my word document is broken so I'm using notepad, which doesnt put in parragraphs or spelling mistakes, so I'll put them in if I rememeber. :) Review please

Is what I should have said. Instead I said this "I miss you," Alex just gave me a small heart-broken half smile and left the NICU, then my pager went off, the mom was awake, I walked into the room and she was sitting up,chewing nerviously on her nails, she spotted me and before I could ask anything she asked me "What happened?" "First of all how did you get here?" "My boyfriend and I were having an argument and he stormed out of the house, I ran down the stairs after him and I lost my balence," I nodded whilst taking notes. "What happened? Is my baby okay?" "You were hemorging and the baby was in distress, now we managed to save her but sh-" "Blair" "Wait. I'm sorry what?" "Blair, her names Blair," "Oh of course, I'm sorry, But Blair isnt out of the woods yet, I'm sorry to tell you this but your- Blair has developed something called 'Respiratory Distress Syndrome' which causes inability to breathe properley, now this should go away soon, but until it does, she needs to be kept on a ventilator," At this point I noticed her eyes were filling up with tears, "I'll give you some time to take all of this in, have a nurse page me, if you've any problems or questions," I said giving her a small smile, I hoped she would be okay. She seemed to be in a worse state then her daughter was and her daughter was three months premature. All this talk of babies and preemies made me miss my babies so then I left to go check on my children.

I walked down to the daycare, when I saw a memorial plaque, 'In memory of George O' Malley' It still didnt seem real to me, George, my person, Sweet George who never hurt a fly, who walked me up the isle, was dead,gone. I missed him, if he was here he'd no what to do, I just stood there and stared at the plaque while the tears flew down my face like a waterfall, I managed to compose myself someway and then I went into see Haven and Asher. I walked in and Haven came running at me, "MOMMY!" "Hi baby," I said swinging her up onto my hip, "Mommy, why you cry?" "Cause I'm sad baby," "Why?" "Cause do you remember mommy telling you about uncle George, the one who's in heaven?" "Yeah" "I miss him baby," "S'ok mommy," Asher came running up to me, "Mommy, up,up!" He demanded from my feet reaching up towards me. I managed to juggle both of them, "Mommy, where Addie?" Asher asked me, "Well baby, Addie's still in Phoenix," "Mommy, I miss her," The twins said in unision, "I know babies, I miss her too, but she might be coming down to visit soon," As soon as I said that they're eyes lit up, "Mommy we call her?" Haven asked, I pulled out my phone and dialed her number, "Hello?" I put her on loudspeaker, "Addie, I've two small people who want to say hi to you," "Hi Addie," Then twins said in unision again, "Hi babies, I'm coming down next week," They seemed so excited but then again who could blame them, hell I was excited. I missed my best friend, my rock, my Addie.  
>Alex P.O.V How dare she! How dare she come back, after almost three years, now don't get me wrong , of coure I missed her and of course I wanted my wife back but seriously three years later and with another mans kids no less.<br>I went to go see Lucy on the 5th floor, unfortunatly I got into the elevator the same time as Yang. "So...Izzies back," "Shut up Yang," "And with a pair of kids too I hear," "Shut up Yang!" I yelled as I walked out the elevator door, I walked into Lucys office quietly, hoping to surprise her, but the surprise was on me. I saw her lying on the examination chair with Avery ontop of her, they were so busy making out they didnt even notice me come in. I walked out and slammed the door against the wall.  
>I went down to the NICU, to check on the new preemie, when I saw Izzie was already down there, "What happened?" I asked while grabbing my stethoscope, "Her bps hit the ground, Nurse push one of EP," As soon as this was done, her bp went back to normal. Normal pov. I went down to the NICU and noticed her bp was well below what it should have been for a baby of this size and age, Alex was down a minute later,<br>"She's dying,Alex,Blairs dying, she's never been held and is probabley never going to see her mother," I whispered, my eyes filling up with tears, "I know Iz," Alex whispered while rubbing small circles on my back, "Its not fair!" I said as I threw myself into his arms, "Sometimes life isnt fair, Iz you of all people should know that," I pulled my head back from his shoulder and we looked into each others eyes, I pressed my lips to his, and it started out as a soft kiss that lingered. Then it was like something in me switched. I was kissing him deeply and hugging him close.  
>My emotions were like fireworks. Alex put his hands on my lower back and pressed me closer, I never wanted this to end. Suddenly he pulled back and walked backwards "Damnit Izzie!" "What it was one kiss, Alex!" "This isnt supposed to happen, not again," "What? Whats not supposed to happen?" I said the rage building up in my voice "I'm not supposed to love you," Alex whispered and then ran out of the NICU.<p>

A/N dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh. :) Review please :) Am I really that bad? ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

I was in shock, he still loved me. I wandered through the hospital, until I walked into Cristina, "Watch where you're going, Isobel," Cristina hissed at me. Isobel? Isobel really? "Cristina! I missed you so much," I said reaching in for a hug, "Stay away from me," She hissed, "Cristina?" "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" "You shouldn't have come back,Iz," She hissed and walked off, I was in shock, this was not my Cristina, the Cristina I completed my internship with. The Cristina who told me everything, now hated me. I jogged after her, "Cristina, Cristina!" "WHAT!" She turned around and yelled. "What is your problem," "You, okay, you were mine, my patient, my person, my best friend, my secret keeper, my,my,my, Izzie," I was in shock, "Cristina, I-I-I'm sorry, I just I didn't-" "Iz just, please, I said what I needed to say," "Cristina, do you- do you want to meet my children?" I asked nervously, I seemed to catch her off guard. "I-I-I, shit, 911 page, gotta go Iz," She said and then ran off.  
>This has got to be the worlds longest day, it just seemed to drag on and on, or maybe its just because I hadn't seen my babies in four hours and thirty two minutes. Or maybe its cause I kissed Alex or he told me he loved me. I checked my watch, half an hour left. I got a 911 page to Nina Duggans room, the woman who had the preemie. I took off to her room, to find she had a brain bleed and a bad one at that, she was rushed back into emergency surgery, "Watch...her. Watch my baby," she whispered to me, I nodded and went off to the NICU, And saw her baby, she looked stable. I checked the time and realised my day was over. I ran down to the daycare to pick up the twins, we were walking to the elevator when Haven slipped and started screaming, so I lifted her up but then Asher got jealous, so he wanted to be picked up aswell, unfortunatly for him, I couldn't balence, him crying, Haven screaming, a cup of coffee and my handbag, we got into the elevator and who was in there but Alex, Haven had managed to quieten down but she was still wimpering in my ears, Asher on the other hand was louder then ever, the next words came out of mouth like word vomit, "Oh Alex, will you just pick him up, hes your-" I caught myself in the nick of time, and lucky for me, he was too tired to notice so he just picked him up and slung him on his hip, bouncing him ever so slightly, Asher seemed to like Alex and fell asleep on his shoulder, we got to my floor "Well this is me," I said biting my lip nervously, "I'll carry him out, I have this effect on all kids, they just love me," he said giving me that cocky smile I knew all too well. "He'd want too, hes your son," I whispered hoping he didnt hear me, I strapped Haven in first and then Asher,<p>"Hey Alex?" "Yeah?" "Would you like to come back to mine, for a drink?" I said hoping and praying I wouldnt get shot down. His face brightened up, "Sure," We got into the car and drove back to mine, "So, Iz what've you been doing the last three years?" I almost responded with this, 'Oh just youknow, raising your kids,having sex with Addison Montgomery,crying over you every night,' but instead I went with this "Oh just youknow, being a surgeon, raising two children with the help of Addison, what about you?" "Not a lot, I got shot," He said it like you'd ask someone to pass the ceral, I slammed on the brakes, "You what?" I whisper-screamed, "Relax, Iz, everyone was okay apart from Reed and Charles," We arrived at the house quicker than I thought, "Make yourself at home, I just have to put the twins to bed," I said as I walked up the stairs, I changed the twins into their pjs, and put them into bed, they were out like lights. I walked down-stairs to see Alex looking at the pictures I had hung up on the wall, the first one was a snapshot Mer had taken of George walking me down the isle, the second one was of me and Alex saying our vows, the third was me and the twins in the park with the autumn leaves falling behind us, then there was one of me and Addie, "So Alex, any kids?" I asked hoping the answer would be no, "None that I know of," he said with a wink. We stared into each others eyes for a moment before he raised his right hand up to my face carressing my cheek with his thumb. My breath was hitched in my throat as my heart continued to thump heavily in my chest. All the while staring into my eyes, I pressed my lips to his, I began kissing him deeply and holding him close, Alex put his hands on my lower back and pressed me closer, I slowly moved my hands around to take off his shirt and feel his abs. Before I knew it, we were completly naked and tired after our ordeal. I turned on my side and he pulled me in to him, as he always did after we had sex. "Alex,Alex!" I shook him trying to get him to wake up, "Wah?" He mumbled, "Are you working today?" "No," And he went straight back to sleep, I got up and threw on his shirt, I went downstairs and saw it was 10 o clock, I brewed a pot of coffee and went to see if the twins were okay, Asher was still in bed like his father but Haven was up sitting on the floor reading, looking at the pretty pictures, in one of my medial journals, I slipped back into my room, I didn't want to be mommy just yet. I climbed back into bed and heard Alex mumble "Izzie," "Yeah Alex?" "You're here, You came back, don't ever leave again," the tears were brewing in my eyes, "I wont I promise, Alex, its us against the world from now on okay, I promise," I drifted off to sleep, when I heard a scream, a scream filled with terror and pain, I saw Asher a crumpled heap lying at the bottom of the stairs, how did- then relaisation hit me, the baby gate. The very thing I had put up in order for him to stop getting hurt, hurt him the most. I flung the baby gate open and I ran to him, Alex was at the top of the stairs unsure of what to do, "Alex, call 911 and get Havens coat its on the end of her bed," Meanwhile Asher wimpered in pain, "I know baby, I know," I mumered softly to him, "Hush little baby dont say a word mamas gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking bird just wont sing, mamas gonna buy you a diamond ring," "Iz the ambulance," Alex shouted from the top of the stairs, I ran to let them in "2 years,3 months old, fell from the top of the stairs after trying to climb the baby gate, possibly head and spinal injureys," Asher started to whimper again "Shhh baby its okay," I said stroking his hair, Alex came down the stairs, "So what do I do now?" "Come with us," "Why Iz I've no place there, I'm not their father," "Yes you are, Alex" The second the words were out of my mouth, my hand flew to it as if somehow I could suck all the words back in. He looked at me,then at Haven, then at Asher and then he stormed out.<p>

A/N: I'm not gonna do what I did in chapter 3 this time :L She finally told him :O Review, Am I really that bad ;) 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Jeennaa, I would put smut in but I can't write smut :'( Unless someone wants to write it for me? ;)

I sat in the ambulance, holding Haven in my arms, facing her away from everything, whilst holding my baby boys hand trying to keep him was all my fault, I should have gotten them up, I should have stayed up, I shouldn't have gotten back into bed with Alex. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, ringing Addie. "Hello," "Asher-he-he fell down the s-stairs," I said threw sobs, "I'm on the way down, Iz?" "Y-yeah," "Stay strong, babygirl," She said as she hung up the phone. We arrived at the hospital, I jumped out of the ambulance with Haven in my arms, Arizona, Callie and Derek were waiting outside the ambulance. "What'd we got?" "2 year old, fall down the stairs, possible head and spinal injurys." They brought him into the ER, my baby was lying on a hospital bed,surronded by doctors and tubes. "He needs an MRI and a CAT scan,Little Grey, take him down," I sat down with Haven on my lap in the waiting room, I just sat there staring into space, I didn't even notice that Haven had fell asleep on my lap. Arizona sat down next to me and started rubbing Havens sleeping head, "They're beautiful kids," She breathed to me. I just nodded blinking through the tears.

I drifted off to sleep in the waiting area, next thing I knew, Arizona was shaking me awake. "Izzie!" "Wah? I'm awake," "Ashers back from his MRI and CAT scan, I'm very sorry to say this but he's got a brain bleed, He needs surgery," I was in shock, my baby boy has a bleed in his brain. "Iz,you have to sign a consent form, the surgery will be on at 1 o'clock tomorrow afternoon," I signed the form, my hands shaking as I did. I sat in the chair shaking all day, until Meridith came and took me and Haven to her car. She drove me home and sent Haven upstairs to play. Mer rang out for chinese. I walked around like a life-less zombie, Mer tried talking to me, but I just gave her grunts and moans, "Izzie, hes going to be fine, now get up and stop moping around!" I jumped up and started cleaning, I clean when I'm nervous or worried, thats one of the main reasons why Addies house was so clean, I also run and thats why I'm in this mess at the moment. Mer,Haven and I all ate chinese food, I put on Finding Nemo for Haven, while Meredith and I talked, about everything,kids,love lifes,Alex,McDreamy, McSteamy, Little Grey and George. "Oh shit! Its 8 o'clock, I'm sorry Iz I've to go," "That's fine, Mery," I said giving her a hug, I went into the sitting room, and saw Haven sound asleep on the couch. I gently lifted her up and carried her upstairs to bed, when I heard a knock on the door.

Alex P.O.V How dare she,How dare she do what we both do when we're scared or nervous, run. And run with my two babies, and not even tell me, And then just blurt it out like that, did she not know me as well as I knew her. I run when I'm scared so I did what I knew I would do, I left Izzie and my baby in a their time of need. 'Screw this' I thought as I drove to the hospital, I ran up the stairs, to the paeds ward, I was looking round and then I spotted Arizona filling in some charts "Karev, I thought you were off today,"I am,Robbins, I'm looking for a patient, Asher Stevens," "Oh the kid with the brain bleed, hes in room 318 and scheduled for surgery tomorrow afternoon, Why?" "Okay,I want in," "Okay, may I ask why?" "You may not," I said as I walked off towards Ashers room,I walked in quietly and saw him lying there fast asleep,with tubes and all sorts coming out of him, I knew I wasn't meant to have kids, the minute I came into Ashers life, he gets a brain bleed. I sat there staring at him for the best part of an hour, I need to see my daughter as well, now that I knew about them Izzie wasn't going to get rid of me. I needed to talk to Izzie, I needed to apologise for being such a jackass about everything, I needed to tell her I wanted to be in our kids lives, I needed to tell her I loved her. I got into my car and drove to her house. I noticed a car parked outside I didn't recognise. I figured it was somebody from LA and well lets just say I was right.

Normal P.O.V I was putting Haven down to bed, and packing stuff for tomorrow. When I heard the doorbell ring, I went down-stairs to find Addie, standing outside in her black fur jacket. "Addie, what're-," "I went to the hospital and Robbins told me they sent you home," "Addie, come,come-" But before I could finish my sentence, she pressed her lips to mine. Our lips moved in time with each others and Addie raised his hands up to my hair and tangled her fingers in it. Her other hand he pulled up to my face and cupped my cheek in her hand. Addie raised up my shirt and slowly started to feel my body. "Izzie?" I stopped and turned around to see Alex,standing in the doorway. "I-I'm sorry, the door,was open," "It's-it's okay," I said reaching for my top to cover myself, "Well I came to ask you about moving in and looking after the twins with you, but after this, I've changed my mind. Instead I want to ask you about custody."

A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, So any volunteer to write the smut? :) Oh yeah and review, Am I really that bad ;) 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: First off Andrew, No. I 3 McSteamy, McDreamy not so much. :P And to that anonimous review who told me to stop putting in Izzie/Addie, thanks cause I actually think I'm gonna write them out.. Just so youknow this chapter is like really really short. So dont expect anything big okay? But there is a lot of important things in this chapter :D

I was in shock,custody, he wanted custody. I was zoning in and out of them conversation. I heard something about Satan and my kids. "You're kids? You're kids? Where were you when Haven got colic and wouldn't sleep for 2 weeks? Where were you when I had a cancer scare? Where were you when Asher was missing?" Alex was in shock,"I-I," "Get out both of ye,just get out!" I yelled, I heard a little patter of footsteps, it was Haven coming to the top of the stairs,"Mommy wahs going in?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her little eyes. I climbed the stairs two at a time, and scooped her up into my arms, "Did Mommy wake you with her screaming?" She nodded. "Im sorry baby,lets go back to bed," I said walking into her room. I went back downstairs, I noticed Alex and Addie were still there, "I thought I told the both of ye to leave," I said starting to leave, "Iz-" They started to say in unison, "No, Leave." They both walked out the door looking defeted. I cleaned the house and then wentt up to bed, dreaming of Alex.

I woke up to my phone ringing, "Hello?" I answered my voice full of sleep, "Hey Iz,its me,I'm really sorry for last night." It was Addison. "Thats okay,Addy I forgive you,Shit! I'm late,Bye Addy," I said hanging up and rushing to get ready.I drove to the hospital, for my sons surgery. I was still in shock,my son,my baby boy was going in for surgery in an hour. I walked into his room, I saw him surrounded by tubes and wires. He looked so small and fragile. The tears started pouring and I just couldnt stop them from falling down my cheeks like a waterfall. Bailey came in and saw me crying, "Stevens, watchu doin' here, You didn't get involved with a patient again. I thought you learned your leson, last time," "Of-of course, I got invo-involved , he-hes my son," "What Stevens,you had a baby?" Bailey said her voice an octave higher than it normally was, "Two actually," I said smiling through my tears. " we have to take him up for surgery now,but don't worry, You've some of the best peds surgeons on this case," Arizona said flashing a huge smile. "W-Who?" I managed to get out. "Me,,," Alex,how was he on the case? He probably didn't tell them he was his father. I managed to force out a small smile, at least his father would be there for him. I sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours when finally Arizona came out all smiley and happily and bubbley. Thats when I knew he was okay, my baby boy was okay, "There were some complications during surgery but hes perfectly perfect in every way now," "Th-Thank you so so much." I said my voice full of relief,"C-can I see him?" "Yes, hes in recovery right now," I ran up to his room, and saw him lying there, his head wrapped in bandages. He slowly opened his eyes and then shut them again, "Mommy," "Hi baby," I said rubbing his head. "Mommy, wheres Rodger?" Rodger was his toy rabbit, a present from Addie. How could I forget about it, "I'm so sorry baby I left him at home, I'll go get him," I said smiling as I walked out of his room. I saw Alex walking past, "Alex, will you stay with Asher I've to go home and get something for him," He just nodded and walked in to his room.

I flew over to Merediths and checked on Haven, she had agreed to watch her. I walked into the sitting room, and saw Haven,Meredith and Mya all asleep on the couch with a movie turned on with the volume off, Meredith opened her eyes and mouthed the word 'hi,' I smiled and turned to leave. I quietly let myself out and drove home. I got home and ran up the stairs, to get Rodger and a change of clothes for myself and Asher. I was driving back to the hospital, I looked to my right and saw George sitting in my passenger seat. I slammed on my brakes, luckily there was no cars behind me. "Hey Iz," He whispered, And at that moment, I knew my cancer was back. "George, it-its back isn't it?" He nodded, "I wish we'd met another way, Iz," I noticed that the light turned green and the next thing I felt was a car slam into the side of my car.

A/N: :O DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH...  
>You know the drill, Review. Am I really that bad? ;) I know this chapter is really short and all but... I'm sorry. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:So happy with the last chapter,yes? No? Gimme some feedback people :'( I'm putting songs into this chapter ;) :D

Alex P.O.V "Karev,Incoming trauma," Owen shouted at me from across the ER, I ran outside and paced around with a couple of interns, Bailey and Teddy. The ambulance pulled up and two ambulance guys jumped out "18 year old male,intoxicated driving, rammed into the side of another car. The other ones worse, head,spinal and abdominal injuries." "Karev you and Altman wait here for the other one," Bailey called back to Teddy and I. The ambulance pulled up and the two jumped out, "33 year old female, head,spinal,abdominal, possible TBI(*1) or hematoma(*2)," The sight of Izzie's bruised,bloody, mangaled body greeted me. "Trauma room 2," Teddy yelled as we sprinted alongside the gurney. Bailey came sprinting in, "Is-is that...?" I just nodded and kept working. Suddenly her breathing became very rapid and chokey. "Colapsed lung, Karev, we need to intubate," I started to intubate and I felt a tear roll down my face, "She's coding,page Hunt,Yang and Shepard," I worked on doing CPR on her, "Come on,Iz, you can't leave me like this,Come on, Come on," "She needs surgery now Karev" Derek shouted at me"Okay" I nodded walking with them, "Woah! Where do you think you're going? You cant come in, cause what ever you and Stevens have, you're classed as her family," I nodded and walked out to the waiting room. She couldn't- she couldn't leave me alone. Please don't leave me [x2]  
>I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this Please don't leave me<p>

How did I become so obnoxious,  
>What is it with you that makes me act like this,<br>I've never been this nasty,

He couldn't remember the last time he'd kissed those lips, the lips that had many time called him a jackass and obnoxious and countless other names. Actually thats a lie of course he could remember, he remembered every single time their lips had touched. The last time they had kiss, had been the day before his son fell down the stairs, his baby boy who didn't even know he existed. And the last time they had kissed may very well be there last kiss. No Alex don't think like that, its true All that I know is that I don't know how to be something you miss I never thought we'd have a last kiss Never imagined we'd end like this Your name, forever the name on my lips

I do remember The swing of your step The life of the party, you're showing off again And I roll my eyes and then You pull me in I'm not much for dancing But for you I did

Derek was out of surgery quickly, too quickly for it to have been a sucees, "There was too much bleeding for us to repair everything, so the next 24 hours are cruital. If she makes it through the next 24 hours, we go in again." I just nodded in shock "You can see her if you want," I quickly jogged up to her room. I saw her lying there looking worse then when she had brain surgery or when she died in my freaking arms. I sat down in the chair next to the bed, I held her hand in mine. "You can't leave me Iz, please you can't,not again, I just got you back,please Iz,please" I said, my voice breaking multiple times, as I put my head down on my bed and letting the tears flow freely.  
>Izzie P.O.V I was standing beside my bed, looking down at myself covered in bruises and cuts and whatever else was covering my body. Then I saw Alex crying and telling me he couldn't lose me,not again. I looked at my body and saw myself starting to crash. I saw my heart flatline and Alex take the paddles from a nurse, and start shocking me, I saw there was no beat, I couldn't-I couldn't die and leave my babies and Alex, I couldn't leave Haven and Asher alone to be raised by a father whom they barely know. I couldn't go... I just couldn't But I won't go He can't do it on his own If this ain't love, then what is?<br>I'm willing to take the risk

I won't go He can't do it all alone If this ain't love, then what is?  
>I'm willing to take the risk<p>

So petrified, I'm so scared to step into this ride What if I lose my heart and fail declined?

My body was shocked one last and final time, before my heartbeat came back. I had a look of relief on my face and so did Alex, They came up to my room to take me down for a CTI, I wandered around the hospital visiting people like my baby boy, Bailey,Cristina and Alex. They brought me back up and had some news for Alex, so me being who I am, I had to listen in. "Her scan showed no internal injurys, no TBI's or hematomas or such but we do have some news, good or bad first?" "Bad, bad, always bad first," "The cancers back," Derek breathed "Wha-" "I wasn't done, The cancers back but its in an easily oprable place, and we caught it early," "Oh thank God," Alex said, his face lit up with joy and happiness, "Now for the good news, shes pregnant,"

A/N: (*1)- Tramatic brain injury, (*2) bruising of the brain.  
>First song, Please don't leave me-Pink. Second, Last Kiss-Taylor Swift. Third, He won't go-Adele.<br>Review, Am I really that bad? ;) 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: 1 REVIEW? I mean the chapter was bad but ye could have at least reviewed and told me it was bad like :/ I mean come on. I'm thinking about abandoning the story to be honest :/ Review and let me know.

**I was awake, I could hear and feel everything around, from the beeping of the machines to my right to the steady breathing of someone to my left but I couldn't open my eyes. It felt like bags of sand were sitting atop my eyelids. I slowly cracked open one eyelid and saw Alex sound asleep holding my hand. I slowly managed to open both my eyes. I saw Derek walk past, glance into my room and keep walking. He then realised that my eyes were open and came in, "Iz," He said, I put a finger to my lips and pointed at Alex, "If I know Alex, This is the first time he's been asleep since I was admitted," I noticed a change in Alex's breathing and knew he was awake, "Alex!" He jumped up and looked around, "Oh sorry hun, did I wake you?" I said smiling, "So Derek, What's up?" I saw George behind his shoulder standing there, "The cancers back," I whispered, "H-how-" "Never mind how I know, just is that it?" "I'm afraid not, but the thing is you're pregnant," "Wha-What?" "Yes I'm afraid so, but if you have the surgery, you'll loose the baby, but if you don't you'll die," "So what its me or my baby?" I said raising my voice, "I'm afraid so, Izzie," "So what? You spring this on me, And expect me to choose between my life and the life of my unborn child!" I said practically screaming at Derek, "Look I'll live ye alone to talk," Alex pulled me into a hug as I cried into his shoulder, my long curly blonde hair covering both our shoulders. **

**After crying myself to sleep, I woke up in daze, I felt like something was missing. My babies, I needed my babies. I tried to get up but groaned in pain, Alex's eyes flew open and he bolted over to my bedside, "Iz, what's wrong? What hurts?" I just shook my head as the tears rolled down my cheeks, "I-I need my babies," I cried out, trying yet again to get up, only to be pushed down by Alex, "Shhhhh, Listen Iz, here's what I'll do, I'll ring Mer and get her to bring Haven over, and then I'll go talk to Arizona and ask her can I bring Asher down, How does that sound?" I just nodded rubbing away the signs of tears on my face "Okay I'll be back later," Alex said,pressing a tender kiss to my forehead and lingering there for a moment before walking out of the room, I still couldn't believe what happened. I came home, found out Mer had a baby, re-united with Alex,slept with Alex, Alex found out about the kids, Asher fell down the stairs and had to get surgery, meanwhile I've cancer, pregnant and was in a car crash yesterday. I mean like that's a lot to take in. I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I heard were the two most beautiful sounds in the world, my babies came running in "Mummy!" They screamed in unison, Haven jumped straight onto my bed, whereas Alex had to place Asher down as he was still weak from his surgery, "Hi babies," I said giving each of there heads a kiss, as they were cuddled underneath each of my arms. "Missed you Mommy, No like Mery," Haven mumbled into my arm, "I missed you too baby," I said, "Mommy's just gonna-gonna close her eyes for a minute babies," I said yawning as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep in my own perfect peace of the world. **

**Alex P.O.V**

**I went back into the room to see were Izzie and the kids alright, I walked in and saw all three of them asleep in her bed. I hopped in beside them and pulled Asher towards me, I must have drifted off to sleep because that's the last thing I remember before it all kicked off.**

**Out of no where the monitors began to crash, I grabbed the twins and pulled them off the bed as Derek, the Chief, Bailey and Altman ran in. I just stood there in shock trying to hold the twins as close to me as possible, "Its her brain, She needs surgery now!" "Derek! The baby?" He just shook his head as they rushed her off to surgery, I brought Asher back up to his room and tucked him in, the minute this was done he fell asleep. I grabbed an intern, "Listen, I'm putting my daughter to sleep in this on-call room, make sure nothing happens to her!" I barked out at her, I tucked Haven in and like her brother she fell straight to sleep**

**I went to go find Derek or Bailey or anyone, to tell me how the woman I love was, wait no, I don't love her. Oh who am I kidding of course I do, I stood outside the door of the OR and waited for Derek, "Alex, The surgery was a success, we managed to get all the tumour, but we don't know has the baby survived and we can't do a test until Izzie's awake, Now Alex the odds that the baby survived are less then 2%, So don't get your hopes up," I just nodded, I lay by her in her bed and waited for her to wake up.**

**Normal P.O.V**

**I ever so gently opened my eyes to see Alex's face millimetres away from mine, I jumped but only ever so slightly. His eyes flew open and he jumped up, "Al, Alex, Its okay," He just nodded and lay back down next to me. "What happened?" I whispered, "There was a brain bleed in the tumour," "And the baby?" "They don't know there's a less then 2% that the baby survived," I just nodded, Derek walked in. "Oh Izzie! You're awake, The-" "I want an ultrasound now Derek!" I demanded as I cut him off, "I was just about to suggest that," I slid out of my bed and into the wheelchair Alex provided, I got in and lay down on the chair, "Good Morning, , I'm , Now this is going to be a little cold," She said, She gasped "What? What?" I said, "Izzie your baby's…"**

A/N: Mwahahahahahaha :P Review if you want to find out :D Am I really that bad ;)

Alanah :* mwah xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter deals with abortion but only in the first paragraph or two so skip ahead if that makes you uncomfortable..

"**, your baby's fine," Alex and I breathed a sigh of relief simultaneously, "But, there is a ninety percent chance you will lose this baby," "Wha-What? So my baby makes it through surgery and know you're telling me that my baby will probably die," just nodded solemnly, "I'll give ye a few minutes to take this in and then I'll be back to discuss the options with the pair of ye," She said walking out of the room, "So, I think we should get an abortion," Alex said breaking the uncomfortable silence with an even more uncomfortable suggestion, "What? Have you lost your mind!" "Iz, you heard what the doctor said, you might lose this baby anyway," "Exactly Alex, might, so if I can help it I want another baby, And this baby already survived surgery, this baby, our baby, Alex, is a fighter," **

"**So, , , There's one option I'd like to properly discuss with the pair of ye, This might make ye uncomfortable but, have ye discussed abortion?" "Yes, and no. We are not aborting this baby, our baby is a fighter," looked delighted "Oh Thank the Lord, I mean this is the first case I've seen in all my years as a doctor where a foetus this young has survived surgery," I got back into my wheelchair, "Alex, where's Haven?" "Oh I'll go and get her now," "I'm going up to Asher's room, bring her up to me," "Will do," He said running off.**

_Alex P.O.V_

**I ran to the on-call room where I tucked Haven in, and saw Cristina kneeling next to her bed, stroking her sleeping head. She pressed a finger to her lips signalling me to be quiet. I nodded and went over and picked Haven up where she curled into my shoulder. I walked up to Asher's room and saw Izzie holding his hand and talking to him, "The doctors say we can go home today baby," She said stroking his hair whilst still holding onto his hand, "Look who it is Haven, Its Mommy!" I said pretending to throw her. Then I heard the two most beautiful sounds in the world, Izzie and Haven laughing. They both sounded like peels of bells. **

_2 days later_

_Alex P.O.V (still)_

**I got up at eight o'clock and started getting ready for work, I had been staying at Izzies since she had been discharged to help out with the kids and stuff like that. I was dressed and went into the twins room to see Haven up looking through the books I got her. She jumped up and ran towards me. She stopped at my feet stretching her arms up "Up, up" I slung her up onto my hip and started tickling her. Her laughter was like peels of bells, "Listen, small fries, I got to go to work now, I'll see you later, be good for your Mommy okay?" I said putting her down on her bed with her books. "Okay, Bye Daddy," I walked out the door and froze, Daddy. She called me Daddy, This was one of the single best moments of my life. My daughter actually recognizing me as her father. I went about my day as normal, on Arizonas service, dealt with a bunch of sick kids and a bunch of worried parents. I got paged to "Shit!" I said as I ran up to her office, "What happened?" I said as I burst in the door, to see Izzie lying there as pale as a sheet, tears cascading down her beautiful face, her hair a dishevelled mess. "I-I-I lost the bab-" She barely made it to the end of her sentence before breaking down into a sobbing mess. I walked over and scooped her up into my arms, rubbing small circles on her back, "Shhhh, It' okay, It's gonna be okay, Iz," I said tears rolling down my own face. " I talked to the Chief, he's recommended that both of ye take some time off to deal with this, I'll leave ye be for a while," She said forcing out a sad smile, walking out of the room, I just sat there for I don't know how long holding Izzie in my arms.**

_Normal/Izzie P.O.V_

**I woke up the next morning having cried myself to sleep over the loss of my unborn child, our baby was a fighter she shouldn't have even made it this far. I had even a few names picked out in my head, I started crying again and I must have woken Alex up with it cause the next thing I know he had come up behind me and started to rub my back in a soothing manor. I turned around and curled into him. All the crying must have made me fall asleep because the next thing I know Alex is serving me breakfast in bed and the twins are in the bed beside me, Asher was recovered and full of life, now more then ever. Alex had made pancakes, with chocolate sauce a glass of orange juice and there was a vase with a red rose sitting atop the table. I sat up in bed and took a bite of the pancakes. "Oh my God this is so good," I moaned, "Wait a minute this is too good, Alex you can't cook, so who made this?" I said the suspicion becoming apparent in my voice, "Surprise!" Addie screamed as she jumped out from behind the door, "Addie, Oh My God you're here," "Yup I am" She said hopping into the bed along side me and the twins, "Alex filled me in on the phone, I'm so sorry Iz," She said sorrow filling her usually happy bright blue eyes filled with sorrow. **

**After a long talk with Addison about every and any bit of news we both had, I got up out of bed. I looked in the mirror and didn't recognise the person starring back at me, this person was as pale as a sheet, her hair was greasy from lack of washing, her face sunk in and her eyes red and puffy from crying all the time. I jumped into a badly needed shower and scrubbed myself from head to toe. I went downstairs and saw Alex sitting on the couch reading a book, "Where are the kids?" "Oh am Addison took them to the park or toy store or somewhere," "Oh okay," I said throwing myself on the couch beside him, "I'm sorry for being such an emotional wreck," "Iz, you lost a baby, its okay to be upset," I just nodded and looked into his deep sea blue eyes, he yanked me into him and covered my mouth with his in a hungry kiss. I responded immediately, surprising myself. . He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and I opened my mouth with a low moan.**

A/N: Review, Am I really that bad ;)

Alanah xoxo mwah


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I had major writers block and what with the pressure of midterm tests and my step-mom(ish) is in hospital and I've hardly had time to breathe let alone write until now. But anyway enough with the rambling on with chapter eleven! Oh yeah everybody should look up Sometime Around Midnight by The Airborne Toxic Event, it's the perfect Mark,Lexie song J

_Normal P.O.V_

**I woke up the next morning to my phone ringing. I untangled Alex's arms from around me and silently answered it. "Hello?" I whispered into it, "Hello, Dr. Stevens, did you forget about your CAT scan this morning?" Derek Shepherd asked me, I could hear the humour in his voice, "Oh fuck, I did sorry Der," "It's okay, I've rescheduled you for 4," I looked at the clock and saw it was 2 "I'll be there as soon as I can, Bye Der," I gently shook Alex awake, "Al, Alex baby, I've a scan, I'll be back soon," I said giving his forehead a gentle kiss, I went into the twins room and saw Addie up playing with them. They hadn't noticed me, so I quickly and quietly slipped out of the room, and down the stairs. I hopped into my car and made my way to the hospital.**

**I began fixing my mirror when I saw George sitting in the back seat, "Oh no," I whispered to myself as the tears rolled down my cheeks, I pulled into the hard shoulder, "No, no, no, no," I said getting louder each time into the steering wheel. "Its okay Iz," I hear George say from the backseat, "Not its not George, The cancers back for the third time in three years George, I'm going to die before the twins reach Kindergarten and we both know it!" I yell at him the tears rushing down my cheeks. I pull myself together and drive to the hospital to confirm what I already know. **

**I walk in and see Derek standing at the Nurses station waiting for me, "Hey Izzie," I smile warmly at him as he leads me down to the CAT scan machine, "Now, Iz I'm sure you know the drill by now," I just nod and get into the machine. After ten minutes inside there I'm told to get dressed and wait for Derek to come and tell me the news. He came in with a forlorn expression on his face, as he trudged towards me. If I hadn't have known the cancer was back, I would've known by the way Derek was acting, trudging was never good. As doctors that was our way of hoping that we would get rushed off to emergency surgery and get somebody else to tell them. "Izzie," He started shaking his head, "Its back," "I know," I said smiling through my tears, "It's in an operable place, You have about six months to a year to live, Now I could try and operate but the chances of it working are 3 million to 1," I just nodded, I'm dying, I'm going to be dead before my babies turn four. I would miss their first day at school, their first boyfriend and girlfriend, their wedding, my grandbabies being born. "Cou-Could I tell you tomorrow when I come back to work?" I said my voice breaking multiple times throughout the sentence. He nodded and left the room.**

_Alex P.O.V_

**Izzie had a scan today so I had the day with the twins and ugh Addison. "Addison, I've some errands to run, mind the kids," I said running out the door before se had a chance to protest. I ran to the flower shop first and bought a bouquet of white roses, then to the grocery store so I could make dinner for tonight and a bottle of wine. I then went into the jewellery store and purchased a silver link bracelet ,similar to a charm bracelet, I then purchased three sterling silver hearts and had them all engraved. The first one was engraved with '**_Asher' _**and underneath it **_'__13-05-09'___**The second one was similar but instead of Asher's name it had '**_Haven'_** The third one I simply had engraved with **_'Fighter__'_** and **_'__22-10-11' _

**I went home and put on the dinner, I went upstairs to check on Addison and the twins. When I walked into the room, they both rushed at me, "Daddy!" they cried out in unison. I lifted them both up, "Wher' Momma?" Haven asked, "She'll be back soon," I said with a smile, with what news, I wondered. I hopped she was alright and cancer-free. "Otay, 'own 'own," Haven demanded. I laughed and put them both down, "Addison, here's 100 bucks, Get yourself and the twins out of the house for the night, I'm planning a surprise for Izzie," She nodded understanding now what my errands were. She packed an overnight bag for her and the twins and within half an hour she was gone. The dinner was finished cooking, I put it out on the plate, set the table and scattered some petals around the place.**

_Normal P.O.V_

**I had hopped to god Alex had dinner ready, I was starving and I was so not in the mood for cooking. I walked into the house and I was overwhelmed by the scent of steak. My face lit up with a smile, I walked in and saw that the room was lit by candles, and that there were rose petals scattered on the table. The scene was breathtaking. "What's this for?" I asked, "Well, I figured since everything that happened over the last few days, you could use a break, Addison and the kids are gone to a hotel so we have the house to ourselves," I couldn't help smile at his suggestive tone. I laughed as I sat down. I tried some of the steak, "Mmmmm, so good," I moaned out. Alex burst out laughing. When we finished Alex said "Now I didn't make desert but I'm hopping this will do," He said giving me a small square box, I opened it and saw the most beautiful bracelet, and hanging off it where three silver love hearts, the first two had Asher and Havens name on it and the third one just had the word '**_Fighter' _**for the baby we had lost. My eyes filled with tears, "Its beautiful," I said as I put it on. "Alex, the cancers back, The chances of an operation working are 3 million to 1," He just sat there dumfounded and starring blankly at me.**

_A/N: Can I just say thank you to all the readers and the reviews. Now look up The Airborne Toxic Event :D Alanah xoxo mwah :* _


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:IMPORTANT: I need a beta, any offers? To check my mistakes and write some of the chapter. Leave a review if you want to be my beta?

I know I haven't updated in a while, but things have been pretty hectic what with my step-mom coming out of hospital and midterms and stuff.

_Alex P.O.V_

"**Alex I don't want the surgery," She whispered as I sat there in shock, "What? No Iz you have too, Think about the twins," "That's what I'm thinking about Alex, What happens if I die on that table and they're left with a father they hardly know?" She said, her voice getting louder and louder. "And whose fucking fault is that!" I screamed at her, "Don't you dare, make all this out to be my fault! I came back okay! I came back for you Alex! I came back and you pushed me away," She said, tears rolling down her beautiful pale face. "Iz- I-I-I," I had no words, so I did what I always did when I was scared, I ran. **

_6 Months Later_

_Normal P.O.V_

**I had been having the chemo for the last 5 and a half months and it had really started taking its toll on me,** **I had lost all my hair the previous month. Haven and Asher had asked me for two weeks straight "wha' happen Mamma pretty air?" And God, did I miss my hair. Alex had come back a week after the big fight. We then kissed and made up, and he moved in to help take care of the twins. Addison had left when he came back, She had to work extra shifts from now on to make up for all the time she had missed, so I knew I wouldn't be seeing her again for a while. I was lying in my hospital bed, looking paler then ever and wearing a pink and orange silk scarf around my naked head. I had gone down for a CT this morning and I was anxiously awaiting the results from Derek. Alex was at work and the twins in day-care, I wanted them to get used to it as Alex would be working all the time so they would be in there all the time anyway. Derek walked in trudging, and I knew it wouldn't be good news.**

"**I'm afraid it's not good news, Izzie, The chemo has stopped working," I just lay there, It was official, I was going to die. "Now Izzie, I would like for you to conceder the surgical option again," "I-I-I I cant make this decision right now," "Would you like me to page Alex?" I just nodded. Alex burst in the door, "Look who I brought with me?" He said, the twins in his arms. "Mamma!" Haven screamed, trying to wiggle out of Alex's arms to get over to me. He put them down on my bed, And Cristina came in holding a camera, "Oi! Sickie, Thing 1& 2 and Evil Spawn, Picture now," She barked out. This could be the last photo we ever talk as a family, the first and last photo. I felt really weak all of sudden, And then I saw nothing but blackness. **

**I was in the ER with George and Denny, wait, What? They were dead. Was I dead? Oh My God, Alex, Haven, Asher, they were there, they were sitting next to me. On my bed, "Hey Iz, long time no see," George said, sitting on an ER bed, wearing his army uniform, "Am I-Am I" "Dead? Goodness God no, But you might be if you can't-if you can't leave here, you will be," "How-How do I leave?" George just shook his head, "We cant tell you that Iz," I left and walked out, The Elevator, that's it, that's how I leave. I got into the elevator and pressed ground. **

_Alex P.O.V_

**I noticed Izzie going limp in the bed and her monitors going crazy, "Cristina, get the twins out of here," I yelled hitting the code blue button, She lifted up the twins and gave them to a Lexie who was standing outside at the nurses station. **

**I started doing chest compressions, until Cristina shouted at me to stop and that the crash cart was here. "Charge the paddles to 200,Clear," I shouted, more and more tears rolling down my face as I watched Izzie's lifeless body, jumping up from the bed, "No response," "Charge to 250" I shouted yet again shocking her, "Still no change, , Maybe we shoul-" "Don't even finish that sentence," I growled, "Charge to 300" "Come on Iz, Come on," "I've got a pulse its slow but its there," Oh thank God. I ran outside to the kids, "Daddy, wha- happen Mamma?" The twins asked in unison. How was I going to explain to them that their mother just died of cancer, and was now on the brink of death. "Nothing babies," I said scooping them up into my arms and holding them close. They were all that was keeping me from going out trashing a room or picking a fight or getting drunk. The fact that I had my own Tiny Humans to be responsible for, And right now, I was there only hope. **

_Izzie P.O.V_

**I opened my eyes to blurry surroundings, okay scratch that extremely blurry surroundings. I moaned coming out of my grogginess, "Izzie? Izzie are you okay?" "Cristina, what's going on?" "Izzie are you okay? You coded," "What? Where's Alex? Is he okay?" "Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be? Aside from the fact that I just coded and all," "Okay Izzie, just going to ask a few routine questions, What's your full name?" "Isobel Katherine Stevens," "Who am I?" "Cristina Yang, my doctor and best friend," Cristina looked shocked and happy almost as if she wasn't expecting an answer like that, "Date of birth?" "1****st ****of May," "Okaaay," She said writing stuff down on the chart. "And one last question, What date is today?" It took me a minute to remember, but eventually after a few seconds of pondering, it clicked and I could see the calendar in my head, "Ammmm….. Oh that's it, 19****th**** of May… 2009," **

A/N: Oh my god I wonder what happens next! Well I don't really seeing as I'm the writer but if you were the beta you could know ;) Review, Am I really that bad ;)

Alanah

Xoxo

Mwah


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: No Reviews? :O :'( Oh My God, Come on like L

"**O-O-Okay Iz, what's the last thing you remember?" Cristina asked me, sounding worried, Why was she worried? Oh it must have been because George was joining the army tomorrow. "Am.. Alex telling me something about me having a carrot for a brain and we only got married because I'd be dead in a week, or something along those lines," She just nodded, her face showing nothing but worry, as she wrote stuff down on my chart, "I'll go and- am go and get Alex," She said stumbling through her words. I nodded, looking around for my post-its, Alex or Cristina must have taken them down because my memory was coming back. "Izzie," Alex said breathing a sigh of relief as he came through the door. "How're you feeling?" "Okay," Why is everyone acting so strange around me, I wondered, first Cristina then Alex. "That's good, So Cristina tells me the last thing you remember is me yelling at you?" I just nodded "I'm sorry about that, Iz,So really that's the last thing you remember?" "Yes, God why is that so hard to believe?" I snapped at him, "I've to go check on amm a patient," He said walking out.**

_Alex P.O.V_

"**Her memory sucks," I told Cristina, "Dada," Haven said shaking the leg of my pants, "Yes princess?" I said picking her up, "We see Mamma?" "Not yet pumpkin, Mammas very sleepy, We'll see her later," I said with a smile trying to keep up a strong smile for my kids. "Its not that bad Alex," "She's forgotten the last three years of her life Cristina, She doesn't remember her kids, or her leaving me or Addison or anything Cristina!" I said blowing up. "Okay Evil Spawn, shut it, Now either you tell her, I tell her or we both tell her," "We'll both tell her," I said, walking into Izzies room with Cristina, "Izzie, we have to tell you something," "Okay, what's wrong?" She said looking completely lost, "Izzie, it's 2011, Its been three years since the operation," "Wha-What?" "Yes Izzie, its been three years," Cristina cut in, "Wh-What have I missed?" "We split up and you had my kids," "Oh my G- Wait! Kids, As in more than one?" "Yes, Izzie, Twins, Haven and Asher, They're- they're beautiful," I said using the only word I could think of to sum up my babies. "Why'd we split up?" "Well you left me, then you came back and then I told you to leave again," Tears started falling down her face, soaking her silk scarf. "Iz," I said sitting down on her bed, "Are you okay?" "No!" She shouted, "I'm the worst mother ever, I don't know anything about my kids, I don't know how old Haven was when she took her first steps or when Asher said his first word or-or-or" She said trailing off because of the tears, "You know what Izzie, I've a plan wait here, Cristina bring the kids in, have them talk or something, I dunno," I said running out of the room.**

_Izzie/Normal P.O.V_

**I had to be the worst mother in the world, worse then Elis Grey, I didn't remember a single detail about my children. Nothing, zero, zilch. And it killed me. "Mamma!" I heard two little voices shout to me, Cristina lifted them up onto my bed, "Mamma, not sleepy no more?" Asher asked me, "No baby Mammas not sleepy no more," I said smiling. **

_Alex P.O.V_

**I got into my car and flew to the house, in lightening speed. I burst in the door and flew up into my bedroom, and there sitting on my nightstand was Asher and Haven baby books. Izzie had given them to me, when I moved in she had said "I want you to know everything about them like I do," flashing me her best and biggest smile. Well now she knew nothing about them. **

"**Izzie, I've a present for you," I said walking into her room, when I saw her, she had one slender finger pressed to her lips and then pointed at the twins. They were both passed out curled up into her. "I've got the baby books," Her face lit up as I said this, I threw them onto her bed. "Thanks Alex," She said picking them up as I sat down in the chair opposite her bed, "Hey Alex?" "Yeah Iz," "Could you do me a favour?" "Sure thing Iz," "Could you get George?" My stomach dropped, If the last thing she remember was me yelling at her then of course she would think George was still alive, God I'm so stupid. "Amm… Izzie, George is, George is dead," "What?" And at that exact moment I saw her heart break, The tears started rolling down her face and her breathing got heavier and heavier. She just kept shaking her head, mumbling something under her breath. Her sobs got louder and louder until the twins were woken up by them, I put them on the ground and tried to console Izzie but she just pushed me away and continued crying her eyes out. **

"**I leave the two of you, alone for two minutes and you have her crying, what'd you do, Evil Spawn?" Cristina snapped as she rushed back into the room. "I told her about O'Malley," At this point Cristina and I were just standing in the corner of the room with Haven and Asher un-sure of what to do as every time we went near her, it worsened. **

"**Okay, Karev, take the kiddies outside," I just nodded and sat them down on an old bed that was next to Izzies room. "Dada, whas wrong wih mamma?" Haven asked me, "Nothing baby she's just really tired," I said, I knew I was laying it on a bit thick at the moment but I knew that they would just believe me no matter what I said. "Karev, who're the kids?" Bailey said throwing a chart down on the nurses station, "Mine and Izzies, Bailey," "You and Stevens made some nice looking kids, Karev," I just laughed at her, "Daddy, I'm hungry," Asher whined, "Daddy?" I heard a voice say in shock behind me, "Lucy?" I said, "What-What do you want?" "I want you Alex," "I'm a father and the mother of my children thinks it's a week after we got married," I snapped at her, "Well Alex I got a secret for you," she said menacingly, "I don't care Lucy, just leave," "I think you will care because Alex, I'm pregnant,"**

A/N: :D Review please J


	14. AN

**Okay, I'm sorry for doing this but this story is being put on temporary hiatus as first of all I got an extremely mean review that really hurt my feelings and secondly I'm having major writers block.**

**But as I said it is temporary, I don't know how long I'll be on hiatus for but I hope that when I do come back I'll still have all of my loyal readers. **

**Oh yeah and anonymous if you're reading this, thanks for hurting my feelings. A lot and if I'm not mistaken this website is called 'FANFICTION' and not 'Every character has to be exactly like they are in the show' And you are not forgiven for being so mean. **


	15. AN Very Important

This is not an update sorry to break your hearts, I was reading back over it and I think I'm going to delete this story and start again, a lot of things will be different; length of the chapters, names, no Addison and Izzie, and a few other bits and pieces. I will try and get all of this done soon J


	16. Over

**Just thought I would let everyone know, I will be deleting this story and starting over from scratch. It may or may not be following the same path of this one, The new story should be up by the end of the week. Many Thanks to all my faithful readers. (: **

**Alanah **

**x**


End file.
